What Lies Beneath
by XxDeathShadowXx
Summary: This is a mixture of Thor and Avengers. A girl who accidently falls into Asgard and accidently finds herself ending up back on the 1 planet she didn't want to be on in the company of some she didn't think existed. Is it a fairytale or for real? Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was dark. Perfect for the ones who called this planet their home. Power and hunger were one and the same here, always one ending with the other.

The air was quite a trickster itself; seeming sweet and inviting but once you surrendered, on your own, and took in all your lungs could hold, it was then that its mask was disintegrated. Suffocating and bitter, as it was, truly. This could only be the makings of one…

I awoke quieter than usual, becoming accustomed to the re-occurring nightmare. It wasn't real, of course not. How could it be? I had dreamt this cursed nightmare far too many times and nothing, NOTHING, like this had ever happened, not in reality. It was just another glitch in my always-has-been-always-will-be imperfect life.

The morning remained the same as every other non-workday morning: Wake up in sweat, realize the nightmare has passed for now, get up, get dressed, grimace at the reflection in the mirror, make another empty goal to lose weight, eat breakfast, and find something to do since it was my day off from work.

I spent most of the day watching movies. I was more than dreading the night out with the girls later on but being sick of the same 4 walls had been the guilty party in my decision to go even though I knew this would be just another one of their selfish attempts to "save me from myself" since all I did nowadays was work. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends but they didn't understand my rock music, dark writings, my bleak view on humanity- though mostly I just pretended to hate life completely. I wasn't depressed. It was more the fact of that I didn't fit in here. I just simply didn't belong.

It came faster than what I would've liked. My friends decided on a Japanese restaurant which of course made Sterina overly happy. I was a bit surprised at the idea considering none of them except Sterina had ever tasted Japanese food. It just seemed like an odd thing for people that usually went for Chinese or Mexican.

We went inside and, after getting almost the whole menu translated for us, ordered what we thought sounded halfway decent. I, of course, ordered water and some sticky rice stuff that Sterina recommended. Everyone else ordered main dishes and desserts.

He led me down a dimly lit hallway, though I didn't even know who "he" was for there was no one in sight. It was just something pulling on, more than my heart, my soul, telling me it would change my life, though my mind was screaming no. Already, being here, I felt different. Deep confusion swept over me as I saw the hint of a blue light pulsating up ahead.

"Lynn. Lynn… LYNN!" I blinked and staringly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Erah. I was just thinking." I muttered. Usually being around my friends kept me normal and, oddly, happy but tonight, I feel as if all patience, all ties, were being severed.

'_Am I losing myself? How much can one meaningless nightmare change someone_?'

"Are you even listening?" Now her patience was growing thin. "I'm trying." I admitted Dremanna looked at me. "Try harder." Sterina sighed that annoyed sigh and dug into her Oyakodon.

For 3 hours and listened to Dremanna and Lachelle talk about boys, Erah talk about college, and Sterina, secretly, talk about TV shows and stories she writes. In a way, when it came to her stories, I was the only person she could talk to, so, of course, she never talked about them when the others were paying attention.

After the Japanese restaurant, I was pulled and pushed into meeting a guy at the most boring place ever: The Art Museum. A blind date was NOT my idea of dating. I've had boyfriends and as far as that is concerned, I am convinced there is no "soul mate" out there for me. So I went inside the building. Humoring my friends was one thing I did best.

Knowing they wouldn't wait for me, all I had to do was walk around a bit and leave. Piece of cake.

The walls were covered with paintings of all sorts yet somehow did not look cluttered. It was astonishing to me how paint splatters and atrocious mixes of colors could be considered art, let alone art that was worth anything. But I suppose that's always gonna be that. If it's painted by someone famous, it's a masterpiece but if the same thing is painted by a stranger, it's junk.

I'm guessing that's why I never liked or enjoyed art museums. A bit too hypocritical for me.

I walked down rows after rows and halls after halls, and through many rooms full of paintings and drawings along with man-made vases and other solid creations. Some, to my surprise, were actually nicely done and I must admit I was somewhat impressed at the creativity put into it.

Suddenly, something blue caught my eye. I turned the corner, watching the glowing shadows on the wall. I focused my gaze on what lied before me, just a few feet away. It was strange and definitely more like something you'd see in a horror movie or one that had a power hungry, blood thirsty villain in it.

I carefully took a few steps toward it. As I reached my hand toward it, entranced in its beauty, it began to glow softly, a bit more than before. I knew I should just turn around and go back the other way but for some reason, I couldn't pull myself away from it.

My hand automatically continued to stretch forward, now brushing my fingertips against the silver scepter. I was scared. No, scratch that. I was TERRIFIED. There was something telling me this thing was bad news. I tried shuffling my feet to turn around but it was no use. I tried pulling my hand back but that too did not prevail. I had to do something.

So I touched it. Against my will, against my might, I touched it. Obviously, bad idea.

As soon as my hand wrapped around it, the last thing I saw, was a way too bright blue light and then, complete black.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I awoke in almost complete darkness. The air was strange and burned my lungs at first. Where was I? I couldn't tell.

It seemed to take forever for my eyes to get adjusted to the lack of light. It was then that I noticed it wasn't the light… I had just been lying in a shadow.

I pushed myself up off the ground and stepped out from the shadow.

'_It's so huge… and strange…Where's all the buildings and city lights? Is this even a town? Where is everyone?'_

My mind was racing. Where was the museum? My friends? My home? Where was anything for that matter?

Well I couldn't stay here. My best bet was to try and find someone and hope they were nice and hopefully spoke English. It never occurred to me I was being watched.

I walked slowly down the pathway, staring at everything I passed. This was nothing like anything we had back home. Although it was different, it wasn't so bad. I could easily get used to it.

The sky was filled with beautiful, crisp colors, much more than back home, and the buildings were shades of colors that I hadn't seen before. I suddenly stopped short. Right there in front of me was the biggest building yet… One that seemed to resemble a palace of some sort. I definitely wasn't in the city anymore.

Once inside, I took notice to the familiar emotions that radiated throughout the room: Feelings of family, laughter, delightful company… Things I once knew a long time ago.

I walked through rooms and corridors, each with their own personality, and for each one, it seemed to fit. Finally, I came upon a dimly lit hallway. Mixed emotions began to swim inside my head. Something started to pull on, more than my heart, my soul, telling me to walk down this particular hallway as if it would change my life.

My mind was already screaming no. It was already strange that, being here, I felt different let alone feeling like something was trying to tell me something about a place I had never been in. Deep confusion swept over me as I had no choice but give in.

I wandered down the hall, more and more light spilling forth upon the perfectly crafted walls. Almost too suddenly for my heart to prepare itself, it was then that I saw the hint of a blue light pulsating up ahead. What could it be? What, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I walked toward the blue cube. It seemed to be imprisoned by a glass casing. It was much different than the scepter I had touched and had a more distinct aura about it. Perhaps this was the source.

I longed to touch it. It was such a pretty color…

"Please don't."

I froze.

"I still need that."

I gulped.

"W-what is it?"

I could feel his smile pressing into my spine. Within seconds, I could feel his breath hissing at my ear.

"The Tesseract." This was my chance to face my conversationalist.

I slowly turned and looked up at him. He was really tall and wore black and green, with a bit of gold and black across his chest, along with armor on his arms. Was he a guard?

His piercing, blue eyes held me frozen in time as well as in place. A gold helmet with 2 horns adorned his head. No, he wasn't a guard. He was much worse.

Within minutes, I was snatched up and drug all the way back the way I had come earlier and even further. I remember seeing the most beautiful bridge made of nothing more than rainbow colors that glittered like magic. At the end, where the bridge broke off looking jagged, was a portal.

The last thing I heard was something about Chitauri…

When I woke from blacking out, again, I found myself surrounded in darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I was able to figure out I was in a dungeon-type prison. If I was terrified before, that was nothing compared to now.

I layed there for what seemed like hours. I had no clue where I was, other than being trapped, who I had just been with, if I had dreamt it all up, or if this was the end, though with as short of time as I've been here, I've about convinced myself it was or was going to be if I didn't get out of this cage!

But it was so dark. I couldn't really see a thing, even after my eyes adjusted. There could've been a spider right beside me and I would've never known… Which scared me tremendously, seeing as how I have Arachnophobia.

"How did you come to Asgard?"

His question made me jump. I had failed to notice that anyone else was here, which made me feel even worse about being here.

"Answer me." I collected myself as best I could and tried to answer calmly.

"I… I don't know. It just sort of… happened." He scoffed at my words.

"It isn't wise to lie to me."

"I am not lying!" I immediately grimaced. Yelling at your captor isn't exactly the best thing to do. So, I tried again, quieter now, to take back my previous tone.

"It's a long story actually."

"Tell me." His voice was dripping with beautiful poison, the kind you'd gladly take if it meant a beautiful ending.

"I… was looking at some stuff in a stupid museum because my stupid friends decided to set me up and I avoided it by wandering around and looking at stuff and then it happened. I came upon this thing and it was blue and it was scary but so inviting and… and…" '_Why am I telling him all this_?' I sighed and continued. I'd already come this far and every minute he has me talking is keeping me a bit further from being killed.

"I… touched it and the next thing I knew, I had fell into some… ancient place or something."

"You can't just FALL into Asgard, it simply isn't done."

"Asgard?"

"Haven't you heard?" Light suddenly began to emanate through the room, making me readjust my eyesight. When I looked up, I realized I was staring up at his face.

I shook my head no to his question.

"I don't even know who you are." His eyes shone with passionate darkness, his smile widening every second until he was grinning as if everything he needed had come together perfectly.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. God, of mischief."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
**

I sat there dumbfounded. How could I have not seen this? Here I was, out with friends, living my boring life, getting set up on a date I never authorized to begin with…

'_OH CRAP_!' This wasn't good.

'_They set me up and now they're gonna think I got kidnapped! Well… Dremanna and Lachelle won't care, let alone notice on their own that I'm gone, but Erah aand Sterina… What will they think_?'

I shook out the thoughts from my head. This was no time to cry. I have to think of a way to escape.

'_Escape from what? A god? Yeah good one Lynn_.' I scolded myself. This, if not impossible, would not be an easy task.

I came back to reality only to notice my captor was preoccupied. As I listened carefully, I soon realized what they were talking about.

"Can you find it?"

"I'm not sure. It won't be easy."

"Do what you can."

"The Tesseract must be kept in our hands, yes?" Loki nodded once, confirming it.

"And that is better done once I have my scepter returned to me." That's when I interrupted. I just couldn't resist staying quiet.

"You mean the silver stick thing with the blue glowy thing?" All eyes focused on me, except for Loki's.

"And you. You claim to know where it is?" He now turned and looked at me, his eyes piercing into mine. It was most uncomfortable, the power that radiated from him.

"I already told you, that's how I fell… um, got… to Asgard. Why do you want it?" I didn't expect him to give me a straight answer.

"I am burdened with glorious purpose." His tone was highly sarcastic and yet, a bit desperate.

"Take me to it." I stared at him, not fully comprehending what all was going on.

"What?" I watched confused as a strange man unlocked the gate and let me out. My back had been pretty stiff so the capability of being able to stretch was welcomed with open arms.

I brushed myself off, finding myself, once again, observing Loki. He was strange yet fascinating- like one dark soul speaking to another. I couldn't help but feel this is what my nightmares had prepared me for. It was a very strange feeling to say the least.

No sooner had I turned my gaze away and back again, he was already standing in front of me, waiting for me to keep up my end of the one-sided bargain.

"There's one problem…I don't even know where we are." Loki smirked.

"We are on one of the 9 realms." I looked at him.

"Realm?" What is he? A god from the 1600s or something? One of his guards spoke up to inform me of the obvious.

"We are not on Midgard, if that's what you're confused about."

"Look, I don't know what Asgard or Midgard or whatever is but I gotta get back to Earth. I'm sure people will be missing me." I hope…

Loki had a thoughtful and amused look on his face which, to be honest, scared me a bit.

"I shall return you to your precious Earth and you will get, for me, the scepter." I wasn't too fond of the way he had said "Earth." Was he making fun of me? Ugh. Could this get any worse? Surely not…


	5. Chapter 5

Just as he promised, Loki took me back home. Well sort of. Not exactly the right place but it was the right planet at least.

"Portals aren't perfect. Especially since the bifrost was…disregarded." He chuckled darkly.

I bit my lip to refrain from saying anything. I never should've wandered around in that stupid city. Better yet, I never should have touched the silver stick thing or went to the museum or let my friends push me into a blind date… Maybe I shouldn't have even got out of bed this morning either… but I had wanted an adventure, right? Something different? But I had no idea that meant being held against my will on some planet realm place that only existed in fairytales or something! Yeah, I got my adventure alright and jeez is it different!

'_Now where are we going_?' I was lost. Completely lost and I couldn't even admit it out loud. Maybe perhaps it had to do with the company I was being forced to keep as of right now… Nah, surely that couldn't be it. Ha. Yeah right.

Well, this was frustrating. No one talking, them dressed exactly like the planet they came from… I smacked my forehead as a thought occurred to me.

'_People are gonna thing we're filming a movie! Or they'll just make fun of us_…' I preferred the first option.

"Okay, look. We're gonna have to either find a way to drive there ourselves, which is nuts since we don't know which way to go anyways, or we get on an airplane." Loki looked at me, one eyebrow raised. It was clear that my frustration amused him.

"Just leave that to me." His eyes reflected evil.

'_Oh snap_…' What have I unleashed now? Just then my phone went off.

"What on Asgard is that?" Loki demanded. I rolled my eyes and took it out of my pocket. Surprisingly, it had a little less than one bar of battery life left… and it worked.

27 voicemails and 11 texts later, what I had known all along finally became a fact. 5 of the 27 voicemails were from Erah and the other 22 were my parents. The 11 text messages were all from Sterina. They all had one thing in common… They demanded to know where I disappeared to.

'_Well, hmm. Let's see. The museum where Dremanna and Lachelle set me up, a freaky off the Earth realm where I got lost in a humongous ancient city, got found by evil people that found it, only god knows how, necessary to imprison me annnnnnnd now… some fricken strange city on the same planet all of this started from with a god and his guards expecting me to find a… scepter_!' Yeah, that about sums it up.

For the rest of whatever time it was, I let Loki lead me further into the city. The airport was just a few blocks away but even if we got there, how would we get any tickets? I don't have any money and they certainly don't… What a day this is turning out to be!


	6. Chapter 6

We reached the airport fairly quickly, even myself, despite my short legs. I just couldn't fathom how we were gonna make this work and I just couldn't wait to find out how… Ha, ha.

I rolled my eyes in frustration. This was never gonna work. Although… it would be interesting to see him try…

Loki strolled right past the main entrance. He was getting harder and harder to follow with every step. It was at this notification that my thoughts started asking me questions.

'_Why am I even trying to follow him? Why am I trying to catch up with him so as not to lose sight of him? Isn't escaping and getting away from him the plan_?' Even with these thoughts scrolling through my brain, I didn't stop. I didn't even have any idea if his guards were all behind me or ahead of me but not even that made a difference. I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to and for some reason, I'm not sure if I wanted to or not…

SMACK!

I flew backward only 2 cm but it was enough to stun me none the less. I looked up, immediately blushing, my anger vanishing completely.

His eyes pierced right through me, making me flinch.

"Sorry." I mumbled, figuring I must have bumped into him. Then I noticed he was talking to a man who looked to be about 6 foot or so, just a bit shorter than himself.

"You still haven't answered my question." Loki stated, turning his attention back to the man in front of him. Then he added "I'm not very patient." as an afterthought. The man just looked at him like he was an idiot.

I got up off the floor and brushed myself off. I can only imagine where this was going…

"Alright, yes. I'm a private pilot. What's it to ya?"

"I am in need of those services." The man scoffed at him.

"Yeah? Well join the club. I got lots of people needin my services." He turned his back on Loki and started to walk off. One of Loki's guards offered him an opened box-like case. Loki picked up the item in the case carefully. It was then that everything seemed to be happening all at once…

The only thing I remember is seeing a flash of blue, hearing a yelp, and now here I am. It only took one look around and out the window to confirm what I thought. I'm sitting on a private jet, in the air, amongst the same people and the previously spoken to pilot. Where did the time go and what happened between there and here? Something was not right. No, something was amiss. I have got to get out of here!


	7. Chapter 7

I planned out my escape. When we land, no matter where, I'll simply say I have to go to the bathroom and, since I'm the only girl, he'll have no choice but to let me go alone.

'_But what if he has a guard stand watch to where I can't sneak out_?' If there's not another exit then I'm in deep sludge here.

'_But_… _Bathrooms in huge places usually have two doors right_? _Well, as long as I don't get lost to the point that I run into any of them on accident I should be fine_.' I hope.

Loki sat across from me, a strained look on his face. I know he could feel my eyes on him but he never once looked up. For the first time, since I've met him, he seemed… conflicted? No, that wasn't right. Weary? Perhaps. But why?

For some unknown reason, I decided to speak aloud what my head was pondering.

"If you're a god, why is it that you seem a bit out of place here?"

"You're a bit meticulously hypercritical aren't you?" was his sarcastic reply. Why did he demand answers from me but couldn't give me straight answers himself?

"I just meant that… if you're a god, you should have… I don't know… powers or something. And if you do, then why is this Scepter or Tesseract or whatever so important that a god must rely on it for world domination?" He grinned, his ice blue eyes glinting as much evil as his smile had.

"Inquiring killed the cat." I was about to correct him on that, saying it was curiosity that killed the cat, but I quickly thought better of it. I was beginning to think there was a dark meaning behind his choice of words and little did I know then, I was right.

Most of the rest of the flight was a bit too quiet. It was a small plane so, not much room to walk around. I was about to ask where I could get a drink when I was terribly interrupted.

"BLEHHHHHHHHH!" The smell of vomit punctured the sweet, fresh air almost immediately.

"Who in the world has that weak of a stomach? Have they not flown before? I mean, I haven't but look at me. I'm perfectly okay! What a…" My voice trailed off as I turned and saw Loki glaring at me.

'_Oh. Oops.'_ I bit my lip and turned back around, still feeling the daggers from his eyes poking into me.

"What a marshmallow." I mumbled.

As I thought more about what I had just seen, I raised my eyebrows, interested in this new piece of information.

'_Loki gets air sick…_' Now it was my turn to be amused.

I secretly watched Loki's hunched over form shake from the passings of sickness for the next couple of hours. It seemed appropriate to take in this scene since I would be disbanding this voyage once we've landed and seeing as how I had nothing better to do… I might as well occupy my time.

The airport we landed at was a bit smaller than the one we had boarded from. That right there told me what I needed to know. I was home. This gave me the gumption I needed to attempt my escape.

I took one last look at Loki. His strong facial features were composed from the previous sickness incident and the weariness had seemed to fade, although I was wondering if maybe it had just been covered up, if for anything, for my sake.

My stomach fluttered a bit. It was hard to tell what had caused it- The air pockets we'd been through or just simply from being in the air and now being on solid ground.

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit, knowing deep down I was developing a secret that I didn't want to exist, A secret I would hold onto as long as I was sane.


	8. Chapter 8

I had begun walking toward the bathrooms when I felt a stiff hand on my shoulder. I immediately froze in place. As if I could've walked on if I had tried. Yeah, right.

"Going somewhere?" I looked up at the guard who was staring me down. I felt a bit insulted that, after all this time, they didn't trust me. Or maybe it was just this guy…

"Bathroom." He looked a little surprised.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" The guard turned his head.

"Master. She wishes to go to the bathroom."

'Oh _yeah. That's great. Just announce it all over the airport, will ya_?' Loki nodded once. The guard took his hand off my shoulder and watched my every step toward the bathroom.

I opened the door to find an overly crowded bathroom. This would be so easy.

'_Now. Where is that other door_?' I pushed and shoved my way through, across the room, only to finally reach my destination, the door, and be squished up against it.

"Uh… OW! A little… uh… space here…?" I pushed back but that didn't do much. What was I gonna do? I had to hurry before they decided to come looking for me…

'_But how do I_…' I started to grin, a most amusing thought arising in my mind. I took a deep breath and screamed.

"SNAKE!" Silence. I slowly looked to my right. Everyone was staring at me. "S-Sorry. Thought I saw one cuz of the way that thing was over there…" Well drat. Yeah that had worked out soooooooo well. Not! Okay. So now what?

I looked around for something to use to get me un-squished from this door. Something in the corner of the ceiling caught my eye.

'_Oh wow. A mouse… I wonder if the exterminator knows..._' Wait a minute. A mouse… I was about to jump for joy.

"MOUSE! OH MY GOSH! IT'S RIGHT THERE! LOOK!" There were squeals and then there was a nice amount of space for me.

I smiled to myself and opened the door. I stuck my head out, secret agent style, and began to proceed with the escape plan.

The exit was just in sight. Just a few more yards and I'd be free…


	9. Chapter 9

SMACK!

I managed to keep my balance before falling on my butt. That's when I felt 2 hands grab my arms. I gasped and looked up.

"Oh no…" Loki stood in front of me, his icy eyes looking down at me, his face unsmiling and, to be honest, it was a bit scary.

"What was this? An escape mission?" His voice was heavy and thick with sarcasm. It was apparent that he already knew it would have been effortless to get me back even if I had managed to get farther than this.

"I uh… it was so crowded in there, I got lost and accidently went out the wrong door." Which probably would have been true if I really hadn't been trying to escape… He leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear.

"We had a deal Lynn, you and I." Wow. He smells really good. I gritted my teeth.

"It was an accident, I assure you." He stepped back to meet my eyes, searching my soul. I immediately tore my gaze away, not wanting to be that vulnerable.

"You don't trust me." His face was unreadable but his voice dripped with dark amusement. Everything about him was… terrifying… yet so inviting, so enthralling, it makes you want to dare not to walk away.

Seeing that I had no reply, he grinned that infamous grin and motioned for me to continue leading them to his scepter.

"Shall we then?" I sighed and shrugged. As if I had a choice to say no…

"All you want is the scepter, right?" He looked at me blankly.

"And that's all…?" His eyes narrowed within an evil smile.

"Of course… and then I shall be no more." He bowed gracefully as if saying "You have my word." I nodded and sighed. I'd have to trust him for now.

So here we go again. So close was he to his power, everyone could taste what this meant. I knew if I did not escape before he was able to that scepter in his hands, I would be doomed to venture with this motley crew until the ends of the earth… and maybe til the ends of every other world as well.

I led them through the city and through traffic, soon appearing close to where Dremanna and Lachelle had tried to set me up. I didn't see the point in going through rejection time after time and being told you're just not good enough, over and over, gets old really quick. So why try?

I looked up at the sky. It was a bright day today… I hated the sun with all its heat but there was no time to gripe about that now.

"Well. There it is. That's the museum." Loki walked up the steps, taking two at a time. He acted as if he was in a hurry… Can't imagine why.

His guards all focused their attention on Loki, giving me this spare of the moment opportunity that I so graciously decided to take…

I ran. Down the sidewalk, into a crowd of people, as fast as I could, which unfortunately wasn't very fast at all.

I stopped dead in my tracks, beginning to tremble. Loki was everywhere! At the same time. The whole thing, his expression, his presence, how the air turned bitter, it was all frightening! So I turned and turned. In every direction I turned! He was there… laughing, taunting me.

I fell to my knees and covered my head. The images shaped back into one. He stood over me, his eyes clearly reflecting anger.

"Another accident, Lynn?" His voice was smooth but dripping acid. When I didn't reply, he continued with a playful but bitter tone.

"Come, come now. Surely we know each other better than this. I, to know your attempts are useless. Pathetic. And you, to know it is unwise to game with me."

"I wasn't… g-gaming with you Loki." I blinked away tears. I couldn't tell why I was about to cry. There was no reason for that, now was there?

"Oh really? What was it then? A mishap at the wrong time? Or what? You thought I wouldn't notice?" I said nothing, which seemed to anger him more.

"You indiscreet and defying mortal!" He raised his hand like he was going to backhand me but was stopped at the sound of someone approaching. I sat there staring at the ground, terrified and unsure what to do.

'_Would he really have hit me_?' Obviously I was dealing with something much more than I ever bargained for.


	10. Chapter 10

I picked myself up off the ground and shuffled inside the museum. I thought it strange that here I was in the exact place I had wanted to be and it somehow doesn't feel like what I wanted at all. There had to be an explanation. My secret? Surely not... Surely that would not render me different so quickly that I would deny or forget all of which I have known my whole life! Well, whatever the reason, I would have to throw this so called secret of mine aside if I had any hopes at all of escaping and I did, didn't I...?

I stared at the floor, not even remembering to walk. I was just going through the motions. I had too much on my mind to be thinking about anything else right now.

'_Would it all be over soon? What use did he have for me once he got what he wanted_?' I guess we'll soon be finding out.

It seemed to take forever to get there. It was the last room, the farthest from the entrance. For a reason I didn't want to understand, I couldn't take my eyes off Loki. How majestic he looked standing there as if ages of years had been released from his body!

"Yes..." he whispered. Everyone could see the gleam within his eyes held no emotion back. I watched, almost glued to the floor, as he took the silver stick in his hands. He began to laugh as he closed his eyes, inhaling, catching me off guard. Why would he be laughing?

He turned to look at me. Something was different. Something was... wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was definitely not what should be happening.

'_Ugh! Whats happening to me_? _I don't know what to do anymore. Just a while ago I was a normal kid growing up into an adult, getting bored with life, wishing for something different, something adventurous, that everyone dreams about but... this_? _This is the farthest thing from a dream! It's a nightmare... one that if I don't escape soon... I'll be in for life_.' But I couldn't explain why I felt this way...

Back outside, I searched for a way to escape without Loki noticing right off the bat. I glanced around slowly until a firm hand clamped down on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and exhaled before looking out of the corner of my eye to see who it was: The guard from the airport.

"Don't even think about it." I glanced up at him, giving him a half smile.

"No, of course not." I wasn't afraid of him nor the other guards, no matter how big they were, but Loki on the other hand… He flat out terrified me.

Loki walked out of the museum so gracefully it almost hurt to watch. He looked more than majestic... He looked regal. You would never have known he was the same guy from the airplane, seeming weary and puking his guts out. No, there was a huge difference in the same man... and I had a hunch I was about to find out just how far and how long this was gonna go on.

"Loki..." I almost felt embarrassed saying his name, as if I was just a servant's maid and Loki was king over everything.

I approached him a bit sheepishly.

"Am I free to go now?" I looked at his eyes feeling like I was looking into the soul of someone that seemed to hold a million stories for a thousand life times.

He chuckled a bit.

"We shall return to Asgard." He paused to glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"ALL of us."

"What? You got what you came for! You promised you would just leave!" He whipped around, his face now only centimeters from mine. I could feel his very breath breathing evenly with mine, falling gently on my cheek.

"Haven't you heard? I am the god of mischief, the god of lies. Did you really think that I would just walk away after all you have seen?" I didn't know what to do. I was scared, terrified, petrified, and everything in between! There was no way this could be happening. Not to me! My life was too boring for something like this! And these, these... people! They couldn't really exist, right? They're nothing but fairytales!

'_A fairytale come true_...'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I had no choice but to follow them, once again, back to the airport. The pilot was right where we had left him. It was then that I noticed his eyes were different. They were blue now when they were brown earlier... and empty. More empty that anything should ever be- Lifeless.

'_What does he need with me now_...?' My mind seemed to be racing a mile a minute.

'_Is he going to kill me? Just for the sake of all I've seen? Does he really think I would say anything? No one would believe me so to what purpose would it be to try_?' I shook my head and completely froze as I realized the truth: There is no escaping. This was bigger, much bigger than any of us in the world- or at least this world. It's not something you can run away from. It's not a nightmare you can shake off by just merely waking up and squeezing a teddy bear. No, this was more real and more threatening… Of this, I was sure.

Sitting there, lost in thought, I wondered about my family, my friends. I wondered if my mother had the CIA and FBI looking for me yet and if my dad was beating down every person's door that he knew I was friends with or even the ones that were just acquaintances... And my friends. What of them? Have they stopped trying to reach me? Had they stopped searching? Did anyone care at all where I was or that I may never come home again? Did I even want to come home? All these people… and none of them treated me like I was a real person. They all only used me for what they could get from me and only helped me if it was going to benefit them!

'_Does anyone need me here at all?_' I balled my hands into a fist and tried to get a grip on myself. I didn't know what to feel or what to say… Should I be angry? Sad? Furious? Depressed? Nothing made sense right now and I blamed that stupid scepter.

'_If I hadn't of touched it, I wouldn't have been dropped into Asgard and then I wouldn't have gone wandering around an ancient city and got kidnapped! Then I wouldn't be here, worrying about whether I'm gonna live or die… And I wouldn't be isolated from everybody… And… I…_ _I…_' I bit my lip.

'_I wouldn't have gotten the adventure I was aching for nor would I have this heartbreaking secret that is ruining my judgment as well as my life…_'

I now looked up at Loki. He caught my glance and just grinned, knowing he must be wreaking havoc on my mind. I couldn't take this anymore. What was his deal? I can't do what I want to do. I can't think straight anymore… I can hardly think at all! My heart races all the time. My stomach stays in knots… It's like I have a chronic disease! I can't keep going on like this or constantly being reminded that he's probably gonna kill me... It's just a matter of when, and I can't deal with that feeling anymore.

I looked to the right, seeing an escape route and without thinking I pushed myself to high gear and started running toward it with my mind screaming.

'_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_!' But he was too quick. Loki grasped my arm tightly, pulling me back against him. I struggled, trying to break free, but his grip was like iron and ice.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" He yanked me on board the plane and threw me into a seat.

"If you wouldn't continuously keep trying to defy me..." I stared at the floor, cursing under my breath at yet another failed escape attempt.

"I come to give freedom..." He opens his arms as if he was about to embrace something.

"To a world of violence." He grinned and took a seat. I could contain my curiosity no longer.

"What happens now...?" He raised an eyebrow, wanting me to clarify.

"What happens to... me? Now that you don't need me for the scepter anymore?" I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see what masochistic smile he had for me this time, when he told me yes I was going to die, but I just wanted to hear confirmation from him.

Before he could respond, I heard footsteps. Giving me something to turn my attention to rather than the issue at hand, I watched the guard approach and start to shiver as Loki met his gaze.

"Sir... I'm afraid... The Tesseract... is missing." Loki jumped up and hissed in the man's face.

"Missing?" The guard nodded.

"Find it. Now." At that point, we were all ushered off the plane.

I stood there, dazed, for what seemed like forever, it really only being 5 minutes, watching them search and watching Loki pace. It didn't take much longer for it to escalate. I didn't know what I could do but, I went ahead and ran over to where Loki had one of the men by the throat.

"I... he... He left it in the airport..."

"Tell me who."

"H-h-him..." He pointed to a medium built man who was a bit shorter than the rest. Loki dropped him and walked over to the other guard.

"You were in charge of it. What did you do?" I watched Loki with confusion. Of all the things that have happened up until now, this seemed to be what set him off the most and the quickest, but why? What, really, is so special about this cube that makes its power so rare and craved by this god who seems to have everything already?

I shook the thought away for now, just in time to hear the guard's explanation as to what happened.

"I set it down only for a second... my hand was cramping up and... I'm sorry... it won't happen again!" I thought Loki was going to explode until suddenly he started grinning. He turned his back to the man and addressed all the guards.

"Let this be a lesson to all that dare defy me..." He glanced at me for a split second and then with just a quick jerk, blue light flew from his scepter. Bones cracked as sparks scattered in all directions, leaving pieces of flesh where the guard used to be.

I gasped and tore my gaze away. My heart, that had been in my throat just a few minutes prior to this, felt like it had now sunk to the bottom of my feet. I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling worse than ever.

'_How could he do that? How could he be so cruel_?' I was completely horrified let alone sickened. He's a cold blooded killer now… I now have no reason to allow my secret to progress on any further… But how do I get out alive?

There was one thing that could be said as a fact. This man was no force to be reckoned with and it's like he's trying to prove that. I didn't understand why he was doing this but it was clear to see that he's not gonna stop until he gets what he desires most... The Tesseract? Not hardly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I knew what would come next yet I wasn't quite prepared for it. Loki's rage was almost unbearable but seeing everyone obey him... It seemed to calm him a bit. I, however, was still in shock at seeing him commit murder most foul. Would that, too, be my fate? And if so, why not already...? He should already know by now that I will never obey him like his guards do so why doesn't he get it over with already?! Not that I'm in a hurry to die...!

He sent us off in different directions once we were back inside the airport. I, of course, was sent along with a few guards to watch me to make sure I didn't try to escape again. Little did they know that escaping was actually the furthest thing from my agenda right now, let alone from my mind, and I'm guessing it would've been the perfect time to attempt it considering Loki was too busy to keep an eye on me at the moment. Or so I thought.

He paced back and forth, a feeling of dread running through his veins, when suddenly he was pulled from this world and into another telepathically.

"You have failed! All is lost!"

"No! Not failed. I WILL find it."

"You had better hope for your sake that you do!"

"I will not give up what will grant me freedom to rule as king!" The monster raised his hand angrily.

"I do not threaten. You shall have it, don't fret."

"You would do wise to keep better company than a mortal girl."

"What business is she of yours?" He stared at the monster's face, trying to read every expression.

"He who put the scepter in your hand is seer of all. Do not mess this up!" Loki snorted.

"It would have been painfully exhausting to have not had her help in getting back this." He held up the scepter.

"Just remember your place and your duty to the Chitauri." And just as quickly as it had came about, it was over. He couldn't remember a time when he was in charge of his own destiny. Here he was a god and no one respected him! Well he'd show them. He'd show them all! On every 9 realms! They would come to know and fear him. This was his promise to himself.

I was quickly growing tired of this escapade to find Loki's precious Tesseract. Just because of the fact he was a god, that didn't give him the right to come to earth and start bossing everybody around, did it? And then making us wander around a stupid airport looking for something that obviously isn't here. Well I'm certainly not doing this anymore!

I plopped down on the floor cross legged and just sat there with my arms crossed. I saw a limo outside with the letters S, H, I, E, L, and D on the side but dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

I knew Loki was glaring at me by the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips.

"What on Asgard are you doing?" I thought about that for a moment.

'_Hmm. What am I doing_...?' I slowly looked up at him.

"Well. First of all, we're not on Asgard." I replied, back talking a bit.

"And as for what I'm doing... Taking a break...?" I looked up at him, trying to smooth over my previous tone. The look on his face made me feel just like a child...

Well there went me being all confident. For some reason, looking into his eyes made me feel weak and vulnerable... and I hated it.

All I ever wanted to be in life was simply just good enough. Good enough at music, good enough at being funny, good enough at being... beautiful...

'_You'll never be wanted like Dremanna or Lachelle no matter how hard you try_...' I gritted my teeth and replied to my previous thought.

'_I don't want to be wanted like that_!' My mind seemed to sneer at my denial.

'_He's never going to love you_.' My breath caught in my throat. That was absurd. I had never thought for one minute that anyone would love me... but I had dreamt...

He jerked me up by my arm in one graceful movement.

He pulled me over to a door and, as I was reading the sign, pushed me inside. I squeeled.

"THE MEN'S BATHROOM?!" Thank the stars there was no one else in there.

He let go of me and creepily just stared at me, walking closer and closer. I repeatedly took steps backward with every forward step of his... until THUMP! A wall...

I gave an uneasy half smile that faded quickly. He was still approaching. He only stopped when he was 5 inches away then he leaned his arm against the wall, bringing him only an inch from my face.

His breath was oddly cold and had a sweet smell that made up for the coldness, but it gave me chills none the less.

"I told you it would've been wise not to defy me." I said nothing. What could I say when he was breathing down my neck?

"I even showed you what would happen if you disobeyed. Aren't you afraid Lynn?" I felt all the air leave my body as my blood drained from my still heart. The way he had said my name was... seductive?

"Afraid?" I swallowed the saliva that was over populating my mouth.

"Not hardly." I made a point to look him in the eyes. Big mistake. I felt like I was asphyxiating on a poisonous secret, dying to tell, but bound in an oath that I was soon to die for...

He moved back a few spaces, only taking his eyes off me to shake his head and chuckle.

"Such self control." He was obviously taunting me.

"But I can see your suffering. I know that you fear me! Now you will respect me as well."

"What are you going to do Loki?" That came out braver than I felt.

"I come to free you from freedom… It's life's biggest lie. And once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"I hate you." He grinned darkly.

"I know." He pointed the scepter right at the place where, if I had one, my heart would be for as of right now, I'm not sure if I still did.

The blade was strangely warm, as was the burning lightning that coursed through my veins and every inch of my mind. It felt like pure fire but I was unable to scream. But it wasn't the fire I needed to worry about... It was what followed.

I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. Ordinarily, I would've had the urge to run but not this time. No, this time, I wanted closer.

I placed one arm over my heart, staring into the depths of Loki's eyes as if I had done this all my life. Nothing could separate me from my loyalty.

I smiled a dark smile and took a depth breath.

"How shall I be of service my Lord?"

~And Now... A Word From The Author~

First off, I'm really, really sorry this is so late! I've been sort of busy but I haven't forgotten! Now with that said, I would like to take this time to say THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading this story, making me their fav. author, putting this story on their fav. list, and/or putting it on their alert. You guys are so awesome! Please keep reading! I really appreciate you all! Much love!


	13. Chapter 12 and a half

Chapter 12 

"Sir, we have not found the Tesseract nor is there any word on it."

"It couldn't have just vanished!" I snapped. All the guards looked at me a bit appalled.

"Are you sure no one saw anything?" The guard that had been previously speaking ignored me and turned his attention back to Loki.

"Sir we-" Loki silenced him.

"Answer her. She is, after all, one of you." The guard looked almost horrified.

"But she's tried to escape! We could never trust her!"

"You can, and you will." I took a few steps closer to him.

"We are all on the same team, we have the same mission, and we are all under Loki's command. We work together or not at all meaning... I will kill you. Understood?" I had no tolerance for these idiots but I will not defile my king, as he believes they are necessary.

Loki grinned, obviously pleased and amused, but no one could overlook the creases of worry that lined his brow. It did not flatter him one bit. A god, such as himself, should not wear anything less than perfection.

It then occurred to me what I hadn't given a second thought to: The strange Limo with the strange man in strange sunglasses.

"Loki... I'm not sure if this is... helpful... but, I did see a white man with sunglasses getting into a black Limo that had 6 letters on it, all separated. S, H, I, E, L, and D." He thought for a minute.

"Shield." I nodded. He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"They stole it from me."

'_So, he knows who it was? Excellent. We'll crush them in no time._'

We all rushed to the plane where Loki informed the pilot about the new information. I now understood why the pilot was different- For the same reason I was now different. It's because I couldn't see it- the truth- before, I was blinded by lies and humanity. But now... my eyes have been opened to truth!

It wouldn't be long now before we infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

'_How dare they steal my Lord's property! Oh they will pay... and dearly_.' Loki now stood beside me, grinning with an evil thought running through his mind.

"And what did the Tesseract's power show you, Lynn?" I turned my head to lock eyes with my king.

"Who we need on our side... and off of theirs." He chuckled once and seemed pleased. How could he be so calm about this?! They stole his most precious item!

'_But it was that idiotic guard's fault for letting it slip through his butterfingers_!' I thought violently, then sighed.

'_Well, he's taken care of. This so called S.H.I.E.L.D. has started the battle when they decided to steal something that wasn't theirs. Now all WE must do is prepare for the war_.'


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I am sooooo sorry this took so long! Forgive me! Computer has been acting up and no one can seem to fix it -.- Anyways… Thank you for your patience! Now, on to the story!

Back on the plane again, I couldn't help but notice my mind was full of betraying thoughts.

'_What if this is wrong? Am I supposed to be here? Is Loki really my king._..?' That did it.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things! What is wrong with me?! Of course it's not! And yes I am! And of course he is!" I rambled, making everyone, except Loki of course, stare at me. I brushed it off and shrugged, hoping they'd forget about it and stop staring.

"Calm yourself Lynn. Surely you're not second guessing your purpose...?"

"N-No Sir! I would never betray you that way!" Surely he couldn't think so of me!

He looked up at me a mischievous grin playing on his face. For once, I had the most desperate desire to find what lied beneath those cold, jaded eyes. But for now, that will have to be put aside. SHIELD's fortress was just ahead.

We disembarked right at SHIELD's main entrance. For a high tech, off the charts organization, it was too easy. There had to be something up. A trick? Perhaps.

'_Why would they allow us such easy access_?' I narrowed my eyes, figuring out a solution. I hissed.

"Loki! This is much too easy! They must be expecting- wanting- us to come." He simply grinned.

"Let's give them what they want then, shall we?" He held up his scepter and told all but myself to stand back. A flash of blue flowed gracefully outward and engulfed us both and for the first time, I wasn't afraid. Going in after these buffoons is a small price to pay for what my lord has given me.

We fell through a portal inside of what looked to be a high tech workshop area. I immediately scanned the room along with all the people staring us down and then... I saw him.

"Loki… Him. That's the one." Loki glanced over to where I was looking and the look in his eyes told me he understood.

"Put down the scepter." boomed a deep voice. Loki looked at him and grinned. The man to our left made a slick move for his gun. Bad idea.

Blue flashes zoomed all over the room until there was barely anything left but sparks. I stood my ground as I watched my king proceed.

Standing now in front of the man I had spoke of earlier, he began to grin with power.

"You have heart..." he said in a matter-of-fact way, showing his approval of how well I had done in making this choice. He slowly lifted his scepter, aiming it at the man's heart and pressed slowly. The man looked as if he was about to upchuck and then right before he could, his body relaxed. I took this moment to walk over to them.

"Fill him in. Briefly." Loki commanded. I nodded once as Loki spun to face the others.

I quickly filled in our new recruit about our mission while trying to block out everything else going on. He stared at me ruthlessly, which very much pleased me. He would do well for our king, I was sure. At the least he'd be useful, for as much as I could gather in this short amount of time, he is valuable to them and anything valuable to the enemy is definitely useful to us. I then re-focused my attention on the scene ahead of me.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Loki almost scoffed at him.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki... Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." he breathed. A man gasped, taking another full look at Loki.

"Loki... Brother of Thor!" Loki turned his head to look at the one they called Dr. Selvig. Before he could say anything else, Fury interrupted.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Loki turned back to him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Fury was taken aback.

"You planning to step on us?" Loki gave him a look as if to say "Are you for real?"

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." I couldn't help but snicker at the way he had over exaggerated the word glad. He was simply amazing with words.

"Free from what?" Fury asked. A hint of sadness ran through Loki's eyes but was quickly covered by the usual, stern coldness.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie." I had heard this before…

"Once you accept that, in your heart…" He turned on Selvig and placed the scepter against his chest.

"…you will know peace." I watched, a bit confused, as the doctor joined our side.

"Yeah, you say peace but I kinda think you mean another thing."

'_I don't understand why he would use the same words for someone else_…' My thoughts were soon interrupted.

I watched as the one they called Hawkeye approached my king.

"Sir. Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. It'll drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Dr. Selvig piped up as well.

"He's right. The portal is closing in on itself. Got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Loki looked at Fury with spite.

"Well then." He looked at Hawkeye and, as if reading his mind, Hawkeye sent a bullet straight into the Director, sending him crashing to the floor.

I glared at Hawkeye as I watched them begin to walk toward the exit. Had I been replaced? Had Loki put someone else in my place? Or higher above me- where I should stand? I was the one who deserved to be by his side! I was more loyal to him than these puppets could ever be! I quickly jogged after them.

We all piled into a truck, Hawkeye driving with Selvig in the passenger seat, Loki and I in the back. I was overjoyed at getting this one on one time with Loki. There was so much I could learn from him if he would just teach me.

Emotions flooded into my soul as I inhaled, causing it to be a sharp pain followed by a soothing breath that seemed to only choke. I closed my eyes, remembering a memory. He was so beautiful, this man I once knew… But back then, everything was so different. He hated me… Did he still now? I couldn't bear the truth of it.

I opened my eyes just in time to look up and see a helicopter that Fury was leaning out of. I placed my hand on Loki's shoulder for a brief minute. I ignored the tingling sensation in my fingertips for now.

"Loki! Fury… He's following us!" Loki turned to look, seeming to forgive me for touching him, and let out an annoyed sigh. Fury shot about 5 shots at us, putting holes in the windshield of the truck. Loki raised his scepter, blue shooting from it and hitting its appropriate target.

I watched as the helicopter caught on fire and spun in dizzying circles, smashing into the ground. Nick Fury was surely dead this time.

'_There's no way he could've survived that crash_…' I thought coldly. I glanced once more at my master. He seemed pleased that everything was going his way and that Fury was dead. I wanted to know him better. I wanted to see into his mind and I was hoping to be sure that I would soon find out what lies beneath that sick, twisted smile…


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The ride to wherever we were going seemed long and like it was going nowhere in particular. I quickly got bored with the silence.

"So now what?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I didn't have to look at him to know he was frustrated and deep in thought. The air was sour enough to fess up to that.

"Now? We wait." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait? For what? For them to gather an army or two and come after us!?" He looked at me. His cold eyes shining in the moonlight made me shiver. Who was I to question him? He who was the rightful king of Asgard? He who would soon be the rightful ruler of this world and every world after? I sighed and bowed my head.

"You look exhausted." The sudden change in him made me slightly smile.

"As do you, my King." I wanted to smack myself just now.

'_Why did I just say that!?_' I hope I didn't offend him.

"If it's not too bold to say…" I quickly added.

"No…" He almost looked as if he, too, wanted to laugh. It had been so long since I had heard laughter ringing from his perfect voice. The look on his face now made me feel like there was more to him than meets the eye… Like maybe this wasn't him at all. I quickly shook that idea away.

The silence came just as quick as the conversation. I wanted to ask more questions, to get to know my king on a more personal level but I wasn't sure he would allow that and plus, I was starting to really feel the exhaustion I had been trying to hide. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. As I slowly drifted toward dream land I began to think about the previous events and what those events held in store for us in the future.

'_What exactly is the cube for? It must be more than power if he-WE are going through this to get it back. With Fury dead I really don't think they'll try anything in the few days to come. They'll wait for the opportune moment... But will that give us enough time?_' I felt the huge bump in the road as we raced over it. My whole body seemed to leap 10 feet in the air, my head flopping to the left landing on something hard, like somebody's shoulder. I was too tired to look to see what it was and too exhausted to care. If whatever it was didn't like it, they'd move. Plain and simple. I didn't have the energy to waste on caring one way or the other although I was secretly hoping, if it was a person, they wouldn't mind. I was very comfortable and they smelled so good… It was then that I felt a gentle, but hesitant, touch against my cheek that gave me more goose bumps than I had ever had before...

** Loki's POV **

I looked down at who had dared to touch me. Her hair fell over her cheek as she slept. Her breath fell softly on my neck. For a moment, I closed my eyes to take everything in. Everything was going to be perfect now that we got the cube back. No one was going to take this from me, NO ONE! Not Odin, not Fury, not Thor…

'_Thor… My brother._' I scoffed at the thought.

'_Odin's son… The one that took my throne from me!_' I brought my fist down on the bed of the truck, disturbing the sleeper I chose to hold on my shoulder. I glanced once more at Lynn not being able to withhold a grin. She was so naïve. Her, Selvig, and Barton had no idea what they were doing and yet they believe otherwise... Perhaps that's not so true for her. She knows what she's doing and yet will believe otherwise. Magic and spells… She was a slave to the very thing she hated from the beginning… She was a slave to me.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to write the last chapter (chapter 14). My computer is still having issues with being slow and movie maker is lagging like no other when I use video clips idk what its problem is and I've been really busy buuuut I'm working on the story again! Thank you for being patient.

**CHAPTER 15**

** Lynn's POV **

We arrived. Where? I'm not sure. Somewhere far away from civilization and hopefully just as far away from S.H.E.I.L.D. if not further. The building seemed pretty abandoned and a bit rundown in my opinion but it seemed to please the others.

I jumped down from the back of the truck and turned to offer my master respect in helping him down. Of course he didn't need it but there was no sense in not being respectful to my king. To my genuine surprise, he placed his hand in mine to step down to the ground. My skin tingled pleasantly under his touch, sending shivers up my arms. This ecstatically pleased me and even more so when his fingers intertwined with mine. It was confirmation I had done something right.

I followed Loki inside. How royal and dignified he looked. It was at this moment that I took time to mentally swear that I would do everything in his power to see that he got his throne back. How dare Thor steal it from him…!

"Quite. I think you should have no problem here Doctor."

"Absolutely. I'll get started immediately. Hawk! See if you can recruit some help." Agent Barton looked at Loki for approval. Gaining it, he was off in a flash, leaving Loki and myself in a quaint, little hallway.

"I'm sure you know how to make yourself useful." I inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply at his words and nodded once.

"Of course…" As much as I had wished to keep his company, I would not disobey him. I turned my back to him and returned to the entrance of the building. Before getting to the doorway, I took a sharp right turn into a small, dimly lit hallway. I pushed through a large metal door to find myself in a room that very much resembled a chemistry lab, complete with beakers, test tubes, and a multiple of other things. This couldn't have pleased me more.

I immediately began finding a formula for getting through the core's curriculum. It would be a bit tricky but it was the most important. The rest should be as easy as killing Nick Fury.

Loki watched Selvig begin his work. Being a skilled scientist as he was, it would take him little time to create this monstrosity. Suddenly, he was pulled into a daydream that was far from any dream. It was a nightmare, and Loki was its victim as well as its creator.

"I see you've made use of that human."

"And you doubted me." Loki gave him a look as if to say "Shame, shame." The monster lightly growled.

"The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them guard themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle." Loki hesitantly looked at him and then looked away. The monster seemed a bit surprised.

"Battle? Against the meeker might of Earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." Inside, he was grinning and laughing darkly. He found this most amusing.

"You question us? You question Him!? HE who put the scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and purpose when you were… cast out? Defeated!?" This angered Loki. He turned his head to stare down the monster.

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard!" he spat.

"Betrayed." The monster ignored him.

"Your ambition is little and born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will avail."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki glanced at the monster, curious as to what he would do. It was no surprise to him that the monster came at him, ready to attack him. Loki's voice came forth like velvet.

"I don't threaten… but until I open the doors…" His voice suddenly dripped acid.

"…until your force is mine to command…" He now allowed his voice to return to velvet.

"…you are but words." The monster calmed a bit but still wasn't pleased. However, wanting to prevent a breech in their agreement, continued on as if Loki's previous statement had not irked him.

"You will have your war Asgardian." Now, that he had Loki's attention once more, it was his time to threaten him.

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse we can't find you! You think you know pain? He'll make you long for something sweet as pain!"

With that, Loki was jerked out of this session with ambiguity and anger. I approached him. Now that he seemed to have recovered from his daydream, I knew it was safe.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

As I approached him, I felt the tips of my fingers begin to tingle. What was up with these feelings lately? Was I more fearful of my king now than before?

"Loki…" He looked ticked. No, more than that. He looked absolutely froth with anger. It was enough to make me hope, wish, and dream that I am not the one he's cross with.

"Tell me I'm the rightful king…" This took me aback. His eyes searched mine for reassurance. I wanted to bow to him, to embrace him in the glory he very much deserved, especially in this moment of weakness, but I remained silent and still, in shock, never having seen Loki this way.

"TELL ME!" I gasped at his urgent tone.

"Yes, my Lord. You are the rightful king. You are more powerful than anyone, more so than your brother the-"

"Demi-god… The God of Thunder." He scoffed.

"Sir…" I started to reach my hand out for further comfort but thought better of it. Perfect timing for a poker face because here came Agent Barton.

"Loki. Is this enough?" He showed off his collection of misfits. I couldn't help but scoff.

"That's it? Are you sure you didn't leave out anything for you to do?" He glared at me, insults clearly dripping from his eyes.

"You talk a big game yet you do nothing. What are you good for anyway? For what purpose does he keep you around!?" My cheeks flushed with resentment but before I could insist that we step outside and settle this, Loki intervenes.

"She is not your concern Agent Barton." Loki's words were taken to heart and Barton resumed his course to take his collection on to Selvig.

"Where did you find all these people?" Barton gave him a stupid look.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." He flips over an electronic device.

"Is this the stuff you need?" Selvig looked at it.

"Yeah, Iridium." Hmm. Haven't I heard that before?

"It's found in meteorites. It forms anti-protons. Very hard to get a hold of." Blah, blah, blah. This was boring me to tears.

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D knows you need it." Barton gave the doctor the device so he could study it more. Suddenly, I felt someone watching me. I turned to see Loki hovering over my shoulder. It took me a moment to find my breath again and when I did, it was then that Dr. Selvig noticed him standing there.

"This is wonderful! The Tesseract has shown me so much, it's more than knowledge… It's truth." Loki looked past me to answer him, smirking and not all that interested in what the doctor had to say.

"I know. It, uh, it touches everyone differently. What'd it show you, Agent Barton?" There was a crude bit of sarcasm… or maybe it was more of caliginous humor. Either way, it allowed room for one to assume he was finding pleasure within this situation. Perhaps it was the fact he had taken one of S.H.I.E.L.D's elite and turned him inside out to coincide with his bleak plans for humanity or that he took everything within Barton's conscience that he'd ordinarily go against and flipped it completely to where he now fought against everything he once stood for. Yes, Loki would find pleasure in that.

"My next target." I rolled my eyes at his smug tone. Selvig just laughed. In my opinion, Barton is so conceited it just shows in everything he tries to do. I can't stand conceited people!

"Stick in the mud. He's got no soul." Selvig now turns to address Barton.

"No wonder you chose this tomb to work in."

"Well the Radisson doesn't have 3 levels of lead-lined flooring between S.H.I.E.L.D. and that cube." Barton replied sternly. At this point, I was more than bored with this conversation.

"I see why Fury chose you to guard it." My eyes almost popped out of my skull once I heard Loki say this.

'_But but but but… HE'S AN IDIOT! How can you see he's good for anything!?_' my head screamed. Barton smirked at me knowing I must be writhing in anger by now. For once, he was right.

"You're going to have to contend with him Sir. As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. He'll be putting together a team." Now this was amusing. Didn't he know Fury is dead? Even so, what team, if he were to be alive, could he conjure up that would even come close to being as powerful as Loki?

"Are they a threat?" I slapped my forehead. Now Loki is going along with this? FURY IS DEAD! Why can't they accept that!?

"More than likely. If Fury can get them on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way."

"You admire Fury." This spiked my curiosity.

'_The Hawk admiring the enem_y_? Not such a loyal figure after all, are you Bird Brain?_'

"He's got a clear line of sight." That's his defense?

"Is that why you failed to kill him?" I asked coldly. Loki glanced at me which was my cue to go on ahead and wait for him.

"It might be… I was disoriented. And I'm not at my best with a gun." He looked from me to Loki. This is when I took my orders to wait ahead like Loki had wanted.

"I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his."

"It's a risk." Barton admitted as Loki grinned darkly.

"Oh yes." Loki replied. Barton nodded, understandingly.

"If you're set on making yourself known… I could be useful." Oh this I got to see!

"Tell me what you need." Loki's voice was deep and made me completely melt.

"I need a distraction… and an eyeball." Loki seemed pleased as he left Barton to gather his supplies.

"How do we even go about building that and getting this… Iridimuerta or whatever anyway?" Barton, although far away from me, had heard and turned to look at me.

"Iridium." he corrected. Loki grinned.  
"Germany."


End file.
